The New Pack Members
by NerdAtHeart14
Summary: Two Sisters. Two packs. One evil, one good. Which will the sisters choose? Dereks pack or Deucalions pack. (I'm not good at the summary thing. Please give it a try.) T for slight language. May change to M later for sexual content.


Chapter One:

I heard the screams of my twin sister Lilly and I took off in just black and gray running shorts, a black Camisole and no shoes. Sure that may have been okay running down the street in summer, but it was 24 degrees outside and her screams were behind the house in the freaking woods. I ignored the bite of the cold as I ran, and my feet that were tearing because I had to get to her. When I finally reached her she was on the ground crying with her boyfriend standing over her with a wicked look on his face.

"Cole, what the hell are you doing?" I asked staring at him as he watched my sister whimper. I couldn't get a good look at her because of his big frame blocking her, but I knew what she looked like. I knew she was bleeding, and that she had new bruises on her.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and your sister." He told me in a flat voice. He moved his body to the right and that's when I took my chance. I lunged at him and wrapped my right arm around his neck and pressed his head forward with my left hand. I wasn't going to kill him, but I was going to do it long enough until he passed out. But me being Five foot four and 110 pounds he easily threw me off.

We both threw punches and kicks while my sister screamed for me to stop. I smiled when he was giving up because he didn't have great stamina. I lunged at him again and pushed him to the ground then slammed his head on a rock knocking him out cold.

"What the hell Laurel!" Lilly screamed at me standing up. "You killed him!"

"Don't be so dramatic. I didn't kill him, I just knocked him out."

"You are crazy! So freaking crazy!"

I rubbed the headache that was beginning to start in the middle of my head. We had just moved here and Cole packed up all of his things and moved into an apartment that was two doors down from us. "Look at yourself Lil, you are bleeding you have bruises all over your body, and our first day at a new school is tomorrow. We moved to get away from this life, but you are already letting him back in."

She had tears running down her face and she crawled over to Cole. I bent down and grabbed her arm then drug her ass back to our apartment ignoring her protests. I cleaned her face, knees, and hands then cleaned myself up. I put ice in towels one for her and one for me. She stomped into her room like a child and slammed her door as hard as she could.

I checked the time and cursed when I realized it was three in the morning, and I was getting up in three hours. I locked the doorknob and then slammed the three bolt locks closed then headed to my twin sized bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

My alarm broke me out of my sleep. I groaned and rolled over not wanting to get up. I screamed when I saw my sister staring at me. "Get up. I need you to fix my face." She snapped and walked out of the room. She was always a damn morning person and it always sucked. I got up and practically had to drag myself to the bathroom and into the shower. After I was done washing my body, hair, and face I walked back into my bedroom to pick out an outfit.

I changed into dark skinny jeans, black leather boots that went up to the middle of my shin, and a long sleeved purple shirt. I walked back in the bathroom too dry and straighten my long black hair. I covered up the big bruise on my jaw with concealer then lightly lined my eyes with black eyeliner then put three coats of mascara on.

Lilly was sitting on the counter top eating blackberry yogurt and flipping through the new addition of Cosmo. She was wearing a midthigh light pink dress, with black leggings underneath, and black ankle boot high heels. "Took you long enough." She said hopping off the counter and walking into her bathroom where she had her make up lined out.

I covered up her black eye, bruised cheek, and bruised chin. She then made a light pink smoky eye and put light pink lipstick on covering the small split in her lip. Her black hair was in loose curls and she smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I said as we walked out of the apartment. I thanked god that Cole was 22 and didn't go to high school, hell I think he was a high school dropout. Winner! We walked three blocks and arrived at Beacon High School.

We walked in the building and went straight to the office to get our schedules.

"Can I help you?" a woman in all black asked while popping gum over and over.

"Yes, we are new. Lilly Danshov and Laurel Danshov."

The woman shifted through unorganized folders and handed us ours, well we had to switch. I opened mine and pulled out my schedule while Lilly did the same.

**1****st**** period: English. Ms. Blake. **

**2****nd**** Period: Calculus. Mr. Keaton. **

**3****rd**** Period: Government. Coach B. **

**4****th**** Period. Chemistry. Mr. Griggs. **

**5****th**** Period. Gym. Ms. Lions. **

We had three classes together. 1st, 4th, and 5th. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we headed off to English with Ms. Blake. I was glad we weren't late, because I didn't want to do that awkward "why are you late." speech. We handed our slips to Ms. Blake and she told us which seats were available. She sat in front of me while I sat behind her.

Three minutes later the bell rang and all of the students came flooding in. "Okay, we have two new students. Another set of twins. Laurel and Lilly Danshov." Ms. Blake said, everyone turned around and looked at us. This was another awkward stage. Lilly soaked it all up and smiled at everyone while I looked at some people in the eyes and gave them bitchy looks so they would turn around in their seats.

"You came at a good time girls, because we are starting a new book. Its called The Ant Farm. Which I am sure most of you have recognized." I tuned her out because I had already read this book Freshmen year back in Maine. She handed us our books about two minutes before the bell rang and we set off to our next classes.

My next two classes I didn't even try to make friends I just sat there and tuned all the teachers out. I walked to the lunch room by myself and bought pizza, lays chips, and a regular Pepsi. "Laurel!" I heard Lilly scream. I looked to my right and saw her waving me over to a table. I saw she was sitting in between two people and there were six people at the table two other girls and four boys.

There are many things different then me and Lilly. Lilly was nice, sweet, innocent, a social butterfly. But me? I'm a bitch, I get into fights, I have a temper, and I could care less if I had friends or not. I sat down beside a girl with dark hair, but not as dark as mine.

"Laurel, this is Allison," she said pointing to the girl beside me. "Scott, and stiles," I looked at the two boys Scott was smiling and Stiles was too busy stuffing his face with fries to even notice me. "Then Boyd, and Isaac." I took in Isaac first. He was very attractive. He had his legs spread open and he was openly checking me out. Boyd on the other hand looked like a man with few words. "And this is Lydia." Lydia was like a second version of Lilly, she was also girly, but she looked like a bitch she didn't come off oh so innocent. I gave a fake smile and said hi in a flat voice.

I ate my food while everyone talked besides me and Boyd. I could feel eyes on me and when I looked up I locked eyes with Isaac, he had light blue eyes while I had dark brown eyes, and he had blonde messy hair, while I had long black hair. He gave me a slow grin and I smiled back.

By the end of the day I actually talked to one of the girls at my table. It was Allison and we weren't so different. Well besides my attitude problem. I was actually nice too her and she didn't judge me at all. I walked home by myself because Lilly went to Lydia's house. But whatever kept her further away from Cole I was okay with.

When I unlocked the four locks I walked in and headed straight for my room. I changed into skinny yoga pants a white tank top with a black zip up jacket, and black running shoes. I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and put a headband that covered my ears and kept my fly aways out of my eyes.

I took a trail into the woods that I saw when I chased down Lilly and Cole. I ran for what seemed like hours, but then I came to an abrupt stop when I saw three adults in front of me and the two twins that went to my school.

"Hello Laurel." One that I was pretty sure was blind said. He was the oldest in the group.

"Uh… hi." I said cocking my head to the side.

I looked into each of their eyes and was pretty sure they were 100 percent evil. I was scared not of the twins though. I started backing up slowly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We just want to talk." I turned around and started running, but I heard a growl and then felt a sharp pain in my side then blacked out.


End file.
